Bad Things
by foldintothenight
Summary: Bayley deals with her TakeOver loss in a way that is very unexpected of her. How will she deal with it? Rated "Teen" for mentions of sexual situations.


**Hello again. I am here with another one-shot. I do apologize for my lack of updates lately. I sprained my ankle, and couldn't sit at my computer long enough to type anything up. I promise that I will be back into the swing of things very soon! I came up with the idea for this after watching NXT TakeOver: Fatal Fourway Thursday night, then listening to the song "Bad Things" by Meiko later that night. After seeing Bayley's reaction to her match, followed by Sami's reaction to his, I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. It is not meant for profit, nor do I actually believe any of this happened. This plot if of my own creation. This is just meant for fun!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't something she would normally do. It was like something had come over her. She had put everything thing into that match, but she fell just short. She was more focused and determined than she ever had been before in her career. In the end, the champion retained, and Bayley lost her first shot at the NXT Women's Title.<p>

He had lost his match, as well. Coming just as close as Bayley had. The NXT Championship was right there in his grasp. So close that he could taste it, in fact. He had come so close, but the current champion did what he had to do to hold onto his title. No one could blame him, though. Not even Sami.

Still, they were both disappointed in themselves for losing. Not even Charlotte's hug could soothe Bayley's tears after their hard fought match. Respect wasn't enough for this up and coming Diva. She wanted recognition. She knew that she could get it, if she could have only won the title.

The show had been over for a while. Some of the performers, and even some of the crew had already left. She had cried all of the tears that she was going to cry before leaving the locker room, but her heart was still heavy with the disappointment in herself. She walked out of the locker room and started making her way down the hall. That was when she saw him. Sami Zayn was a man that Bayley had looked up to ever since they had both come to the WWE. She knew that he had just lost his big match, as well. When she caught the look on his face, she could see that he was feeling the same way that she was. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

It started out as a hug. Which was expected of Bayley. What happened next was something no one expected. The hug lingered a bit longer than it should have. As she started to pull away from the hug, she brought a hand to the back of his head, pulling him for a kiss. The following moments in time were a blur to Bayley. When it was over, she knew what had happened, but she hadn't expect it out of herself. As she walked out of the dressing room, adjusting her clothing, she came to face to face with her opponent from earlier in the evening.

"Do you feel better?" The Women's Champion chuckled.

Bayley looked up, her eyes wide, "Charlotte?"

"It's OK, kiddo," the older woman smiled.

"I don't know what came over me," Bayley blushed.

"Sometimes you just need it," Charlotte nodded. "I'm sure he gets that." She looked over Bayley's shoulder, "right Sami?"

Bayley froze, slowly turning around. "H-hey Sami," the young Diva stuttered.

Charlotte placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "I believe that was a new experience for her."

"Yeah, I um..." Bayley stuttered once more. "I mean, I have done that. Just, you know, never..."

"Outside of a relationship?" Charlotte guessed.

Bayley looked down as Sami scratched the back of his neck. "If it makes you feel better, I don't make a habit out of things like that."

Bayley slowly looked up, biting her lip. "It's not that I don't... I mean..."

Sami then leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Bayley's lips. "It's alright, sweetheart. We can talk more about it later." He adjusted his hat before continuing to parking.

"He doesn't think any differently of you, Bayley," Charlotte assured the younger girl, turning her back around for a hug.

"You think so?" Bayley buried her face in Charlotte's shoulder.

"I know so," Charlotte stated with confidence. "Good girls do bad things sometimes, but you can get by with it. What happened was human. There was nothing wrong with it."

Bayley slowly looked up, "so it doesn't make me a slut?"

Charlotte shook her head, "far from it, hon. You fought the hardest battle of your career to date, and you lost. You lost damn good, but you still lost. You did exactly what you needed to do to feel better. We know what happened in Sami's match. He needed that just as badly as you did."

Bayley nodded, taking a deep breath. "I just want to go home."

"You good to drive?" Charlotte looked to the younger diva with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Bayley smiled a little. "See you at the next house show."

…

When Bayley returned to work a few days later, she expected all eyes to be on her, but that wasn't the case. Everything was going as normal. So not only did Charlotte not gossip, but Sami didn't brag. This did surprise Bayley at first, but she shook it off, making her way to the locker room area. She went into the Divas locker room, changing into her ring gear. Some of the other NXT Divas were in the room with her, but none of them seemed to be whispering to each other, while stealing glances at her. She shook it off as she made her way out of the locker room, looking for somewhere to hang out for the night.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bayley," the young Diva spoke to herself. "You are 25 years-old. This isn't high school anymore. You have nothing to worry about..."

"Worried about gossip?" A male voice approached her form behind.

Bayley gasped softly, quickly spinning around. Once she saw who had come up to her, she let out a sigh of relief, smiling awkwardly. "Oh... hey Sami."

Sami brought a hand to Bayley's cheek, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Thankfully, they were alone. He lead her over to a crate, sitting down with her. "Want to tell me about it?"

Bayley bit her lip, going over the bad memories in her mind. "I was about sixteen at the time. He was my first boyfriend. He was all sweet and caring, but it was all an act."

Sami closed his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. He had a feeling that he knew exactly where this story was going. He moved a little closer to Bayley, bringing an arm around her shoulders to show her that he was listening intently.

Bayley blushed a bit, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I eventually gave myself to him. I thought that I was special, but when I went to school the next day, everyone knew. Everyone was saying all sorts of mean things about me. It was horrible."

Sami nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Well, I can assure you that I'm not like that. I haven't told anyone, nor do I intend to."

Bayley smiled, "I guess we should talk about..."

"I know that you've never been with someone outside of a relationship, but we don't have to make anything of this," Sami assured her.

"So um... if we just keep things the way that they are, that's OK?" Bayley bit her lip. "Because um... I like you and all, but..."

Sami chuckled, nodding. "I don't really see romance in our future, either. I will always be there for you, though."

…

Later on in the night, Bayley was celebrating a win in the ring. As expected, her celebrating was cut off by her arch nemesis, Sasha Banks.

After getting a few good hits in on Bayley, Sasha grabbed a microphone. "Who's going to save widdle Bayley tonight? Emma isn't here, and Paige doesn't have time to care about you anymore." Sasha continued attacking Bayley until "Worlds Apart" began to play. Sasha slowed her attack with a puzzled look on her face as Sami Zayn began making his way to the ring with a microphone.

"That's enough, Sasha!" Sami shouted into the microphone. "What do you think that you are proving by constantly attacking and belittling Bayley?" He helped Bayley out of the ring, keeping an arm around her. "You don't look any cooler by doing it, and it definitely doesn't show that you're better than her." He continued walking backstage with Bayley, an annoyed look on his face.

Sasha smirked, shaking her head as she watched them leave. She had a new thing against Bayley, and she intended on using it.

* * *

><p><strong>There's my first Bayley story. I hope that everyone liked it! Please R&amp;R! If I feel like it went over well enough, I may write some more. Also, please hop on over to my profile and check out my poll. There are a couple of new options. So if you haven't already voted on it, please do. Feedback really helps. It goes a long way.<strong>


End file.
